Family Love
by Blooming-Sunshine
Summary: Jefferson have finally been reunited with his daughter and life in Sorybrooke is good. Until one day when a dark stranger, Killian, seeks him out, claming to be his husband. Will they be able to find out the truth or will someone in Storybrooke stop them? Killian/Jefferson , MadHook, I don't own Once upon a time
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Killian was sitting alone in his newly bought apartment in Storybrooke, looking the picture in his hand. The picture was of his family. Killian was standing with his arm around a tall, slim man who was holding a small baby in his arms. Gently, the captain raised his hooked arm and stroked the man's face on the picture.

"I'll find you love, I swear that I will" he whispered as he stood up, grabbed his coat and walked out.

Ever since Jefferson had been reunited with his daughter, he had become a much happier and more open person who always smiled and talked to people. Jefferson had become good friends with a very large number of people in Storybrooke, there among Emma Swann and her family. This was mainly because Grace and Henry had started playing together.

In the beginning, he would just stand quietly at the door as Grace said good bye, thinking that the happy family hated him for all that he had done to them, he wouldn't blame them if they did but even if thing had been a little tensed between them at first, they had now become quite close friends, often spending time together as the children played.

Jefferson was now sitting in their living room with David and Snow while Grace was up in Henry's room playing.

"So Jefferson, how are things? Regina hasn't been bothering you, has she?" David said in a serious voice as he finished his coffee.

"No she hasn't, but thank you for the concern" the hatter answered, giving the prince a soft smile. He was actually quite touched that David seemed to be concerned about him and his daughter. It was a strange feeling, but nice.

"Jefferson, we do care about you and we understand why you did the thing you did during the curse." Snow said and gently laid her hand on her arm. He lifted his eyes and gave her a small smile.

"I know and I am grateful" he took a final sip of his tea and stood up.

"I think we'd better get going. Grace and Henry has school tomorrow and you have work"

David walked over to the door as the children came running down the stairs. Grace launched at her dad laughing while Henry was busy dragging Emma with him to say goodbye.

"Well it was very nice of you to invite us" Jefferson said and took Grace's hand.

"Bye Emma, Snow, David, Henry" the young girl called and waved as they walked out the door towards their car.

The ride home consisted of Grace telling her father about the things she and Henry had done during the evening. Jefferson was glad that his daughter had found such a nice friend. He used to tell her that as long as you have friends, then you'll never be alone. The last thing he wanted her to feel was alone, like he felt every day during the curse and during his time in Wonderland.

It didn't take long before they reached the large home where the two now lived together. Grace ran towards the door, her stuffed rabbit in one hand and her bag pack in the other, Jefferson followed behind her, neither one of them noticing the shadow behind them. Just as he was about to close the door, he heard something which caused the hatter to freeze. Taking a sturdy step outside, he called "Hello? How's out there?" but didn't receive an answer.

"Daddy?" The soft voice of his daughter brought him back to the present. Grace was standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as her father came back inside and closed the door behind him. He looked down at her and scooped her up.

"No sweetheart, nothing. Daddy just thought he heard something" To tired to argue, she yawned and laid her head on the hatter's shoulder.

Jefferson chuckled and carried his daughter upstairs and tucked her into her bed. He sat there for several minutes, making sure that she was asleep before carefully leaving the room. Just as he was about the close the door, he heard a quiet "Night daddy". Jefferson smiled at this, quietly making his way to the large living room where he slumped down in one of the armchairs. Glancing over to a picture of him and Grace, he couldn't help but think that his daughter must miss having a mother in her life. Sure, she had a lot of women around her like Emma, Snow, Ruby, Granny etc. but they couldn't replace a mother.

Jefferson felt a bang of guilt in his chest when he realized that he couldn't remember Grace's mother. He was sure he had been married at some point because he had a faint memory of two hands and two rings but everything else was a blur. He had told himself that it was because of Wonderland. When ever Grace asked him why she didn't have a mother like Henry and the other kids at school, he simply told her that her mother was lost somewhere and that seemed to be enough for his daughter.

Suddenly, a small sound from the shadows in the living room caught his attention.

Jefferson spun around and was faced by a tall man with black hair and beard, leather clothes and a hook on one arm. He quickly took several steps back but the other man followed him.

"I have finally found you, my love. Now you, me and Grace can finally be a family again, just us three"

"W-who are you?" the hatter finally manage to ask, still keeping his distance from the other man, eyes wide with fear. How did this person know him and his daughter? Was he some crazy stalker?

"Don't you remember me, love?" Jefferson gasped as he felt his back hit the wall and shook his head.

"I'm your husband. I'm Grace's father" The hatter just starred at the man as he kept getting closer. Was he out of his mind? He was Grace's father, not this lunatic.

Jefferson barely saw the arm shooting out at his before it caught his wrist and pulled up his hand in front of his face.

"You don't believe me when I say that we are married well look here, darling" the dark man said and placed his own hand next to the hatter's. On his ring finger, a golden ring identical to the one that Jefferson wore was placed.

"W-what? This is…. There is no way….Its impossible" the hatter stuttered as he quickly pulled his hand away, pressing harder into the wall behind him. He flinched when he felt a cool hand touch him face, forcing him to look into the pirate's dark eyes.

"Oh darling. In a land with magic, nothing is impossible" the dark stranger whispered and pressed his lips against Jefferson's. The hatter's mind was immediately flooded with imagers of Grace with the strange man, them kissing and holding hand, a house and all of them smiling together. It all became too much for him. He panicked as the images sped up, causing him to become dizzy. The strange man must have felt him freeze because he quickly pulled away and looked at him with concerned eyes. Jefferson just looked at him for a moment before a piercing pain in his head caused him to collapse on the floor screaming.

"Jefferson!" He heard the other call. New waves if pain wrecked trough his body with every image of them. The hatter curled up on the floor, his hand holding a firm grip on his head as he continued to scream in agony.

Killian didn't know what to do, he felt so helpless. He had finally found his family after years of searching and he wasn't about to let them go again. It pained him to see his husband like this with no idée of how to help him.

"Daddy!" The captain spun around and saw the terrified girl in the doorway looking from him to her daddy on the floor.

"Grace, I need you to stay calm okay?" the pirate said, trying to his best himself.

"How are you and what have you done to my daddy?" she asked as tears started to run down her face. How was he going to explain this to her?

"Sweetheart, I'm a friend of you father and right now I need you help" he said as calmly as he could and held out his hand towards her. She looked at him for a moment but nodded slowly as she carefully took a few steps towards him.

"Good girl. Now, I need you to go and get help. Your daddy is in a lot of pain right now and I can't help him. Can you do that for me?" Grace looked down at her daddy and quickly nodded.

"I'll get Henry's mom" and with that she ran out the door and into the dark.

Killian felt a bad about sending the little girl out in the dark on her own but right now his husband needed him. He quickly turned back to the man on the floor who was still clutching his head in his hands and shaking violently.

"Shh, it alright love. I'm here now, I'm here" Killian cooed out as he pulled the hatter into his lap, brushing away a few strand of hair out of his face with the metal hook. He stayed like that until he heard a loud bang as the front door flew open. He heard several pairs of footsteps and not long after that no other then Miss Swan burst into the living room, David and Snow following close behind her. Emma just stood there, staring at the other man as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hook" she finally managed to whisper.

"Good evening Miss Swan. I'd love to catch up with you but right now, we need to help my husband"

All three of the newly arrived adults stopped at the words husband.

"You mean that you and he are married?" David asked as he raised an eyebrow. Killian was just about to snap back at the prince when e heard a small voice behind them.

"Does that mean you're my papa?"

**TBC**

Yeay, a new story :-D

I think there are far too little MadHook stories so I wrote one of my own. And just in case, Prince Charming's real name is David (shown in episode 13 season 2"

Hope you guys liked it.

Please review and tell me your thoughts.

P.S

I'm sorry that I'm so slow at updating my other stories but don't worry, I'm still working on all of them ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Does that mean you're my papa?"

How in the world was Killian going to explain all of this to Grace on his own when her father laid on the floor in pain in front of a strange man that she as no memory of? The captain quickly made sure that David was by Jefferson's side before he turned and walked over to Grace, kneeling down in front of her.

"Yes honey. You were born in a land of magic where your daddy and I were married". The girl looked at him with large eyes.

"Hook, there are a lot of questions that needs answers but right now, we need to help Jefferson" Emma suddenly said as she also kneeled down beside the hatter.

Snow hurried over to Grace's side and took her hand.

"Emma is going to help your daddy. Why don't you come with me for a while and we'll go see your daddy when he's better?" she gently said to the scared girl. Grace looked up at her with teary eyes but nodded. Snow gave David one last look before she took the little girl upstairs to her bedroom.

"So, what happened?" David asked as he placed his hand on the hatter's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Well, I sort of confronted him and he collapsed, screaming" Killian blurred out as fast as he could. He knew this was his fault and telling the truth seemed to hurt less if he just threw it out as fast as possible. Emma and David looked at each other, they waned to know more specific what had happened, but they didn't push the captain. They could get answers later.

"I think we need to take him to the hospital" David said as he carefully looked the hatter over. Jefferson had now gone completely limb but a pained look still lingered on his face.

Killian stood up at the prince's words and quickly scooped the hatter up in his arm, careful not to hurt the man with his sharp hook.

"Well, lead the way Miss Swan" he said in a husky voice, giving her a look that told her that he wasn't going to wait around. The other two quickly stood as well and hurried out the door.

"You guys go ahead. We'll meet you at the hospital" David said as he ran up the stairs while Killian and Emma ran to her car. The captain positioned himself in the backseat so Jefferson was lying in his lap with his head resting in the crook of Killian's neck.

As Emma drove as fast as she could, Killian looked down at his unconscious spouse. Lord, how he had missed him. How the world lit up when ever Jefferson smile, who his laugh sounded like music to him, who those deep blue eyes could see the way no one else could. He gently ran his hand across the tensed jaw. He buried his face in the brown hair and took a deep breath, taking in the sweet and wonderful scent that for the last 28 years had only existed in his dreams.

"Don't worry darling, I'll make you all better. You'll see" he whispered into the hatter's hair.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts by Emma as she pulled over at the hospital.

"Get Jefferson inside while I get Dr. Frankenstein" she instructed and took of into the building. The captain didn't take long to follow her. As he stepped through the large door, he was received by a tall man with light hair, two nurses followed him with a stretcher, Emma not far behind them.

"Lay him down here" the doctor said in a stern voice and gestured towards the stretcher. Something about this man bothered the pirate and his grip in the hatter tightened slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by Emma who put a hand on Killian's shoulder, urging him to do as the doctor had asked.

Carefully, the captain laid Jefferson down on the stretcher, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face as Emma began to explain what had happened to Dr. Frankenstein, or at least the version that Killian had told her and David. The doctor just nodded and instructed the nurses to take the hatter into a room so he could examine him. Killian tried to follow them but was stopped by the doctor.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait here" and before the pirate could spit something back, he walked away. Killian growled and threw himself down in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

"Well? Are you going to explain all of this or am I going to have to guess it all?" Emma asked as she joined him.

"Shouldn't you wait for that prince?" Killian said, trying to avoid the topic.

"Then it's good that he's here" a voice said behind them. The pair turned around and saw David walk though the doors with Snow and Grace behind him.

"Fine, I'll tell you" the captain grunted, sinking further into the chair. He was glad that Snow had brought a book for Grace which she quickly buried her nose in, so she wouldn't be listening.

"On one of my travels, I came across a small town. It wasn't anything particularly special about the town itself but still. My crew and I decided to stay for a few days to rest and that's when I met Jefferson. He was working as a tailor. You wouldn't believe how many shirts I tore up just so I could go see him" Killian couldn't keep the small chuckle in as he said the last part. He quickly looked over at Grace, to make sore she wasn't eavesdropping before he continued.

"After some time I managed to pursue him into letting me take him to dinner. After that, we spent a lot of time together, I forced the crew to stay in that town for almost 3 months.

As we got to knew each other, he told me about his time in Wonderland and how he still felt like he was trapped living in that town, even thou he had escaped. So I asked him to join me on the sea, to come with me and my crew and luckily for me, he said yes.

Soon after that we decided to get married and start a family. But since we couldn't have children on our own, we decided to seek help from a certain man with magic". All of the adult noticed how Killian's entire body tensed at the same time has his hand went to his hook.

"Rumplestiltskin?" Snow asked carefully, almost as if she was afraid that the pirate would snap at the sound of that name. Killian raised his eyes to look at her, his dark eyes were filled with hatred that she new it wasn't for her.

"Yes"

"Killian, is that how you lost your hand?" Emma asked and looked seriously at the captain. This time he didn't speak, he just nodded and ran his good hand through his dark hair.

"He helped us to have a child on our own and well, one thing led to another and soon Jefferson was pregnant. But there were complications and Jefferson became very ill at the end of the pregnancy. It got so bad that we nearly lost both the baby and Jefferson." Killian had to pause here, taking a deep breath to calm down. He could still see Jefferson lying in bed in front of him, eyes closed, hands clutching his large stomach, body tensed from the pain, his face flush from the high fever.

He was brought out of his thought when he felt a hand on his own, his head shooting up and saw the princess gently smiling at him.

"Just as I was beginning to lose hope, _he_ appeared in our life again. He wanted his payment but seeing to condition Jefferson was in, we made another deal. He would help Jefferson and I would give him something of mine that I took for granted. Naturally, I accepted and soon Jefferson got better. Not long after that, Grace was born"

Once again, the pirate took a small pause and glanced over at the girl.

"You said you lost your hand to Rumplestiltskin, was that the payment for saving Jefferson?" David asked, leaning forward with serious look on his face, as if he was ready to jump up and strike something.

"Well, kind of. You see I had to leave not long after Grace was born. It was not a very long trip, just about 2 weeks but when I returned, they were gone. I immediately went searching for them but without success so I decided to find that reptile, and I did" the last part came spitting out. At this Grace looked up and was quite scared by the hatred in the pirate's eyes. She quickly hid behind her book, but this time listening very carefully.

"When I found him, he simply said that the payment had been paid and that our deal had been completed. I demanded to know what the payment had been and he answered that he had taken Jefferson's memories of me.

I tried to make him give them back but he refused, saying that he needed them for greater purposes. And when I tried to force it from him, well, this happened" Killian said and held up the hook. Every time he looked at it, he thought of how he couldn't protect him family, how he had let them slip away through his fingers. _This_ was his curse.

"So all this time, you've been trying to find Jefferson and restore his memories?" Emma whispered out, no really expecting an answer, her face showing both the sadness and pain she felt after hearing the pirate's story. Killian just hoped that they believed him, otherwise them might try to take Jefferson away from him yet again.

"Miss Swann?" a voice said behind them. All four quickly looked up to see Dr. Frankenstein standing in the doorway with a troubled look on his face.

"How's Jefferson? Is he going to be alright?"

Victor didn't answer, he just gestured for them to follow him. He led them into a small room where a pale Jefferson was lying, eyes closed.

"Daddy? Daddy, wake up" Grace called as she hurried over to the bed, gently shaking her father.

"I'm sorry honey but your daddy is in a coma"

**TBC**

Well, well, what are they going to do now? Will Killian be able to get Jefferson's memories back or not?

Well, how'd you like it? Hope you enjoyed it. Please write me a review and I'll see you soon ;-)


End file.
